


Dinner

by ImMyOwnStorm



Series: In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: Shouyou didn’t like that the managers were cooking by themselves, well it’s a good thing he likes cooking.
Series: In which Shouyou constantly shocks everyone. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668853
Comments: 10
Kudos: 246





	Dinner

Shouyou had a sudden thought as he looked around the room. Everyone but a few people were there, and it didn’t sit right with him when he realised why. He hoped he was wrong as he stalked towards the kitchen. When he got the there he felt a little bit irritated, there in the kitchen were the managers all working on cooking dinner. No one else, just them.

Wordlessly Shouyou walked over to the sink and washed his hands then moved to help Yachi with cutting the vegetables. All the sounds that previously permeated the air stopped, whe he turned around Shouyou found it was because they had all stopped to stare at him.

“Hinata,” Shimizu began softly “shouldn’t you be relaxing with the rest of the team?” Shouyou would admit that he was tired, yes, but he had always helped his mother around the house and it didn’t sit right with him that he left the managers to cook and clean by themselves.

“I’m fine, besides I don’t mind helping you,” it was true, he didn’t mind helping.

“You know how to cook?” Yachi asked, she looked shocked. Shouyou had a fond smile on his face when he answered.

“Yeah, I learned when my mother became pregnant with my little sister, Natsu. It was getting harder for her do things around the house when her ankles swelled so I did a lot of the jobs. I didn’t mind because it gave my mother a chance to relax.” He couldn’t fight the blush of his face when multiple people called him ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’.

They all turned back to the food, conversation flowing easily as they worked. Each person sharing stories of their teams. Shouyou laughed as the Fukurodani managers told them of the time it took the whole team to untangle Bokuto from a net. It was fun, and Shouyou was glad he came and helped them cook. Talking with them was fun so he decided to eat his dinner with them that night.

* * *

The next day people questioned where he was the night before. When he told them no one but Kenma believed him, Nekoma’s setter already knowing he could cook. That night Shouyou went back to the kitchen to help out again.

The girls laughed at the fact that none of the guys believed he could cook. They were making another simple but filling meal, Shouyou helping with cooking the large quantities of rice. The quiet was nice but Shouyou couldn’t take it for long.

He hadn’t even realised that he started humming until the others started humming too.

* * *

Kenma was walking by the kitchen when he heard multiple people humming, curious he stuck his head in. He would have said he was surprised but he wasn’t, Shouyou had told him how much he had enjoyed helping the managers the night before. He quickly made a decision, the kitchen seemed a lot less rowdy than the dining area, slipping in he asked if there was anything he could do, he may not like getting dirty but he wasn’t going to be in there and not do anything.

* * *

When the teams were saying goodbye at the end of the week Shouyou found himself being hugged by the managers from the other teams. Multiple cries of outrage soon followed from all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> And the second part of the series since you like the first one shot. I Head-canon that Shou knows how to cook because he would help his mother and when he was old enough to be left to look after Natsu he would cook dinner for the both of them. Now a quick bit of info about the series as a whole, the are not going to be in chronological order as I will write and post them when I come up with them. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
